Poker Face
Poker Face (ポーカーフェイス, Pookaa Feisu) ist ein Song von Yucha-P und wird von Megpoid Gumi gesungen. Hintergrund Dieses Lied wurde am 29. November 2010 hochgeladen, und hat über 1.000.000 Views erreicht. Das Video des Songs enthält Begriffe, die häufig in Spielen wie Poker verwendet werden (Ein Paar, zwei Paare, Full House) und Spielkarten (Joker). Es ist die Fortsetzung von "Black Jack", welches von Luka gesungen wird. Der Song ist in EXIT TUNES Album GUMism. Lyrics Japanisch= 曖昧被った仮面　もしかして 今まで見せてた　それも嘘？ 会いたい足りないハート差し出して 気がつきゃダイヤも奪われちゃってる 本性？　本能\？　本当？ 幸い　災害　ピエロ落ちちゃって 見えないところに　ブラフ張ってまた 『脳内どうだい？』　見透かされすぎて どうにも　こうにも　頭に来るぜ あっち　こっち　鬼さんこちら 手のなる方へ　I want you ワンペア？　ツーペア？　いやフルハウス？ 暴\いてみせるから 見えない　見せない　両目塞いじゃって 『もう無い』　『そうかい』　騙されたフリ 王様気取りのカードチラつかせ 『こうなりゃ維持だ』と　乗せられた足 『いやいやそいつは偽者です』と 言われて気がつきゃ　もう手遅れね 何度も何度も騙されちゃって どうにも　こうにも　頭に来るぜ 完全犯罪　成り立たせるわ 勢いあまって　I kill you アリバイ作って　表\の顔は いい子にしたフリ 勝ってうれしい　はないちもんめ あの子が欲しいの　I want you 交換条件　認めさせない ジョーカー奪ってみせるから 嘘つき仮面裏 本当は照れ隠し？ 教えてよ あっち　こっち　鬼さんこちら 手のなる方へ　I want you ワンペア？　ツーペア？　いやフルハウス？ 手の内明かして 完全犯罪　成り立たせるわ 勢い余って　I love you 最後の切り札　差し出す前に 暴\いてみせるから 本性？　本能\？　本当？ |-|Romaji= aimai kabutta kamen moshikashite ima made miseteta sore mo uso? aitai tarinai HAATO sashidashite ki ga tsukya DAIYA mo ubawarechatteru honshou? honnou? hontou? saiwai saigai PIERO ochichatte mienai tokoro ni BURAFU hattemata "Nounai doudai?" misukasare sugite dou ni mo kou ni mo atama ni kuru ze acchi kocchi onisan kochira te no naru hou e I want you WAN PEA? TSUU PEA? iya FURU HAUSU? abaite miseru kara mienai misenai ryoume fusaijatte "Mou nai" "Soukai" damasareta furi ousama kidori no KAADO chiratsukase "Kou narya iji da" to noserareta ashi "Iya iya soitsu wa nisemono desu" to iwarete ki ga tsukya mou te okurenu nando mo nando mo damasarechatte dou ni mo kou ni mo atama ni kuru ze kanzen hanzai naritataseru wa ikioi amatte I kill you ARIBAI tsukutte omote no kao wa ii ko ni shita furi katte ureshii wa nai chimonme ano ko ga hoshii no I want you koukan jouken mitome sasenai JYOOKAA ubatte miseru kara usotsuki kamen ura hontou wa terekakushi? oshiete yo acchi kocchi onisan kochira te no naru hou e I want you ONE PAIR? TWO PAIR? iya FURU HAUSU? te no uchi akashite kanzen hanzai naritataseru wa ikioi amatte I love you saigo no kirifuda sashidasu mae ni abaite miseru kara honshou? honnou? hontou? |-|Englisch= I put on an unclear mask… maybe I showed it until now, but is that also a lie？ Hold out the insufficient heart I wanna meet I’ll steal the diamond before you notice Real personality？ Real instincts？ Is it for real？ Good luck, bad luck, the clown’s falling Someplace you can’t see, I play a bluff again “How about mentally？” You see through me too much But even like so, even like this, it’s gotta get through your head That way, this way, the devil’s over here You’re playing right into my hands, I want you One pair？ Two pair？ No, is it a full house？ ‘Cause it was exposed Unseen, unseeable, close up both of those eyes “It’s not here” “Is that so？” A tricked appearance Your pretentious cards are dazzling you, Mr. Prince “Need this maintenance” you said and put it on your legs “No, no, that dude’s a fake” You gotta say and realize it too late All the time, all the time, I trick people Even like so, even like this, it’s gotta get through your head The perfect crime, that’s what it is Too much vigor, I kill you Get yourself an alibi, my surface face Takes on the appearance of a good girl I’m so happy I won, a flower weighs a monme* I want that kid, I want you Bargaining points？ Don’t realize them! ‘Cause you stole the joker and showed me My other face is a liar, but is it just to hide my embarrassment？ Hey, you tell me! That way, this way, the devil’s over here You’re playing right into my hands, I want you One pair？ Two pair？ No, is it a full house？ Lend me your hand’s inner studies The perfect crime, that’s what it is Too much vigor, I love you ‘Cause before I can play my last trump card You play and show me yours Real personality？ Real instincts？ Is it for real？ Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Hall of Legend